Neurofibromatosis type 2 (NF2) is an inherited human disease characterized by the development of peripheral nervous system tumors called schwannomas. The NF2 gene encodes a tumor suppressor molecule, merlin, which is absent or mutated in schwannomas. The Ratner lab has shown that schwannoma cells exhibit phenotypic and cytoskeletal differences in comparison to normal Schwann cells. The specific purpose of the work is to understand the normal function of merlin in Schwann cells.